


Sometimes the Answer Takes Time

by truelyesoteric



Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truelyesoteric/pseuds/truelyesoteric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam will never forget his brother. Sometimes there is always a chance. Sometimes it looks different, sometimes it looks exactly the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes the Answer Takes Time

**Author's Note:**

> Re-Post from My LJ

2019

The third time Sam saw something that wasn’t his brother, but was wearing his brother’s face he took it much better than the last two times.

The first time was all those years ago in St. Louis and he tried to kill the guy. The second time was a year ago when a serial killer was on the loose and Sam lost his shit. 

The third, well the third he kind of planned it.

He didn’t expect the jolt of familiarity or the sad pang.

He hadn’t seen his brother in years and it still kind of stung.

Sam walked up to the man.

“I need your help,” Sam said quietly.

Alec looked up at him with that incredulous grin, “I’m sorry. I have no idea who she was.”

And that was just so Dean.

It was easy to see the DNA between Dean and this guy.

Sam held up his hands, “Its not about that.”

“I don’t do favors then,” the kid said, his expression going to neutral and his body taking the stance of someone suspicious of motive.

“Please,” Sam said softly looking at the boy, “You are my only hope.”

“I don’t swing that way,” Alec said, definitely closing off his emotions.

Sam held up a photograph, “This is me about ten years ago. The guy besides me is my brother.”

Alec looked closer as if he had to, “Well, I age well.”

 

 

Alec just stared at the photograph.

“S,” Alec tried, but he was kind of mesmerized by himself apparently, or Dean. This was just confusing.

Sam rolled his eyes and took the photograph, “You’re worse than he is.”

“Where is he?” Alec said greedily. He had never thought about family. Well he had thought about family once, before Psy-Ops, but afterward, recently, not so much.

“That is what I need you for Alec,” Sam said tiredly. Life had been hard and this was something that he never expected, “I need you to help me get him out of hell.”

 

 

Alec wasn’t slow by anyone’s imagination.

But this.

This was weird.

“Demons.”

“Yes Demons.”

 

 

“How,” Alec asked, not knowing how to continue this, he knew he was cloned and twinned and he just wanted to know about the man who he came from, “I mean was Dean in the military, they took a lot of samples from soldiers?”

“Good lord no,” Sam snorted, “Dean was more of a private soldier in my Dad’s army, but never for the government.”

“How did I happen?” Alec asked.

Sam smiled, “As I figure it Dean was 19. We grew up knowing how to fight, knowing quite a bit about guns and such. We lived in Gillette, Wyoming for a summer and I guess somebody took notice. They liked to build you pretty, and Dean well he was a looker. So he had the talent and face they liked. Apparently they took him. I’m pretty sure that they liked the package.”

Alec smiled, “I am pretty great. So my shooting came from him?”

It was odd for him to think of the fact that it wasn’t just his face that came from his clone. He had talents that came with them.

Awesome.

“It’s the DNA, you basically are him,” Do you have a penchant for classic cars and rock music.”

Alec looked a little shocked, “As a matter of fact I do.”

“You are so much like him,” Sam said with a sad smile.

“I’m not a perfect match,” Alec said slowly, “You have to know that they infused a lot on me.”

“But you are close enough,” Sam told him, “Its this really archaic spell that allows you to call yourself out of hell.”

Alec looked at him as if he was crazy, “The fact that this situation has ever happened before is a little disturbing.”

Sam shrugged, “Its taken eleven years and it’s a long shot, but its all I have. I found this spell by accident a few years back, never thought there would be a way to use it.”

 

 

“I had a brother,” Alec said slowly, “I was twinned. He was identical.”

“I know,” Sam said quietly.

“It ended badly,” Alec informed him.

“I’m well aware,” Sam said.

“How?” Alec asked.

“That’s how I found you,” Sam said quietly, “Its not often that twice in a lifetime your brother’s DNA is found at a serial murder site. Especially when he has been in hell for eleven years.”

Alec looked a little wary, “So Dean liked to cut people up like Ben.”

“Ben,” Sam said quietly, giving reverence to the man who had been, “No Dean is nothing like Ben. It was a shape shifter.”

Alec nodded, “Well that makes sense really.”

 

 

The ritual was boring in some language that Alec didn’t know and he couldn’t help but yawn.

He looked at Sam’s glare and shrugged.

Alec finally after what was an eternity took his place at the helm. He said the words 

Sam had taught him.

He felt a tug and something being pulled towards him. The feeling just grew.

Then suddenly he was looking at himself. Well himself with a few years and a lot of seared flesh.

Dean moved and in an instant had his hand around Alec’s neck.

Sam moved first. Holding up a hand signaling to Alec to take it slow.

“Dean,” Sam said softly.

Dean looked up and blinked, he let Alec go.

“Sammy,” Dean asked with wonder, “You got old.”

“I missed you too bitch,” Sam replied reaching to help steady Dean.

Dean looked suspiciously at Alec, “Who is the me? Shape shifter.”

“Transgenic clone,” Sam said.

Dean looked at him incredulously, “What the fuck is a transgenic?”

 

 

It took two days of rest and explanations. The brothers couldn’t get over being together again. Sam was forty. Dean was thirty. Alec was twenty.

“I’m the older brother now,” Sam mocked.

Dean smacked him upside the head, “You’re just wrinklier. Stop being a bitch.”

Then Dean squinted at Alec, “I don’t feel like leaving him. Do you think that we have room in the back seat?”

Sam shrugged, “You two are so sharing a bed.”

“Alec,” Dean yelled, “Wanna fight evil?”

Alec shrugged, “Yeah sure I’m free.”

 

EPILOUGE..

The way Sam saw it, he deserved a goddamned Nobel Peace Prize for not killing Dean, Alec or himself.

He was 40 and he was way to old for this shit, but he had perky 30 year old Dean, unchanged from when he had gone to hell, literally. He was also 10 years behind in events and technology. Alec was all up on the lastest technology, but he was painfully new to this world.

Sam found himself as a sort of translator between the two of them.

And the two of them needed a baby-sitter.

The first time that they went on a hunt Dean couldn't stop laughing and Sam regretted ever bringing him back then and there. Alec was trying to use his brawn to get to a ghost.

Dean's laughing meant that Sam had to dig the hole.

He was a little resentful over that.

But they had the car, they had the tunes, and they had a whole lot of work to do.


End file.
